percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 6: Battle with the serphent
In my dream I was back with Quintus and he looked even worse than before. "I will find you and save you that's a promise", I told him. The dream faded and I woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. I made my way to the dinning room and there was a buffet of different types of foods. "Wow this looks amazing who made all this". "I know they have different types of breakfast foods I never knew there were", Boyd said. I sat at the table with Boyd and Emiley with my plate that had a pancake that looked like a hydra. While I was eating I realized there was nobody else here but us, there was no chefs, no other passengers or any crew members but us. "Do you guys think that it is strange that we are the only ones here", I asked. "I noticed that to", Boyd said. "Its all magic I think", Emiley said. "I hope so", I replied. After breakfast was over I told them about what my father said and we went to the navigation room. "It seems this ship moves pretty fast, we might make it there in a few hours", Boyd said. "We need to find Triton and see if he will help", I said. We went the deck to have fun, Emiley was swimming in the pool and Boyd and I was playing basketball. I thought sailing to Australia was going to be easy but as usual nothing ever was. A giant sea serpent a appeared and started to attack the ship, everyone's fighting reflexes kicked in. I put on the jacket and pulled out stream surge. Boyd pulled out his madallion that turned into a battle axe and Emiley didn't have a weapon, she just closed her eyes like she was concentrating. "What should we do", Boyd said. Before I could reply the serpent bit my arm, good thing I was wearing the jacket Leo made. The serpent was tossing me around in the air and Boyd turned his axe into a whip trying to grab me and Emiley was still concentrating. The serpent through me in the air, while I was falling I landed on its head. The creature had golden scales and very sharp teeth. While I was holding on for my life on its head a swarm of sharks came and attacked the serpent. "Sharks?", Boyd said. "I summoned them here for help, they are very kind and useful", Emiley said. Boyd was stabbing the monster with a sword and sharks were biting the creature. I flipped Stream Surge in the air and it became a lance. I focused all my strength on the sky hoping I could make a hurricane or something but my strength started to fade and I fell of its head. As I fell a lightning bolt struck its head and the creature became sea foam, I passed out into the water seeing a vision of Quintus. Tower Of The Gods ch 7: We go to the club Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page